Happy New Year
by The Scratch Man
Summary: A short and sweet story. Bobby won't be cold and alone on New Year's Eve. Bobby/John Iceman/Pyro Slash. Also contains some Logan and Piotr as minor characters. Please review! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or any of its characters… It depresses me to say so…**

**A/N: Just some short, sweet fluff between our fiery and icy friend. I kind of wrote this bit 'cuz I was bored with Xmen: A winter wonderland. Oh, and I added a few characters that weren't really in the movie (*cough* Jubilee *cough, cough*) .**

**R&R, as always.**

* * *

With still five minutes to midnight, the crowd in Times Square was going crazy.

Logan took a swig of beer and stared emotionlessly at the TV screen. The only people sitting in the recreation room were him, Piotr, John, and Bobby. The younger students were partying in their rooms or were already asleep. Speaking of sleep –

"Should we wake them up?" Bobby wondered, nodding toward the sleeping figures of Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue on the floor.

Logan shook his head and took another gulp of beer straight from the bottle.

"Rogue will be disappointed. She wanted to stay up this year…"

"If you wake them up," Piotr said, "They're going to try and kiss us when the ball drops." He pointed at the TV screen where it hung readily at the top of a building.

"Who gets who?" John mused sarcastically, clicking open his Zippo.

"Maybe we should get Warren." Piotr said jokingly, "He's been looking down recently. I'm sure he'd love a good smooch."

"Wingboy wants to hang with the _adults._" John snorted, making quoting gestures at the last word.

"What does that make me?" Logan muttered.

"Why *aren't* you passing the new year with the professor and the others?" Bobby asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" John answered instead, "Dr. Grey won't be kissing *him* when the clock strikes twelve."  
Logan held up a fist and extended the middle claw in retort.

"No one's gonna kiss you, either, Pyro." Bobby told John.

John clicked his Zippo shut, "Your girlfriend's not gonna kiss you, either, *Iceman*." He said mockingly. He smirked, "You're gonna start every year cold and alone as long as you're with *her*."

Bobby crossed his arms and glared, muttering, "At least I have a girlfriend."

Logan got to his feet and mumbled something about getting another beer and left the room.

"I'm going to wish the professor a happy new year." Piotr said suddenly, getting up and leaving, too.

Silence. John clicked his Zippo.

Two minutes to midnight.

"Do you have a new year's resolution?" Bobby asked John.

The fire mutant snorted, "Yeah right."

"I don't have one, either." Bobby sighed, "I usually have one, though."

"And I care *so* much."

Silence. _Click. Click. Click._

"You should get a girlfriend." Bobby said.

"I don't need one."

"Do you want one?"

"No. Besides, it's not like you can actually go around talking about *girlfriends*. Rogue doesn't even count."

"That's it!" Bobby exclaimed, moving across the room to strangle his room mate.

On screen, the crowd was beginning to chant, "TEN… NINE… EIGHT…"

"Ow! Get off!" John said as Bobby got the upper hand in the fight.

"…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…"

"Take it back." Bobby breathed.

"THREE…"

"Do you really wanna spend the first seconds of the new year on top of me?" John smirked.

"TWO…"

"Yeah." Bobby whispered.

"…ONE!"

Cold lips crashed against John's warm ones.

The crowd in the TV cheered.

Tongue action.

Fingers running through hair.

Ragged breathing.

They jumped apart as Logan's footsteps thumped closer to the room and stared at the TV as he walked in.

"Aw… I missed it?" Logan asked, looking at the still cheering crowd on the TV.

"Yeah. Happy New Year." Bobby said quietly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet, right? Please review! I know the whole new years thing is out of season or whatever right now, but I still wanted to write it because it just worked so PERFECTLY!**

**A/N: I looked back on this recently (wondering why the hell it had so many faves) and I feel so embarrassed for this piece of writing. Thank you all for the love, anyway. I offer your chocolate-chip cookies in return for reviews. :) Also, if you like this, check out the not-as-well-written sequel, "Happy New Year: Aftermath" (Becuase I'm sooo original).**


End file.
